1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a certain novel bis-[di(hetero)arylhydroxymethyl](hetero)aromatics and processes for their preparation and their polycondensation, in particular, to give conductive polymers.
2. The Prior Art
W. Broser et al [Tetrahedron, vol. 31, pp. 1769-1779 (1975)] describe bis-[diarylhydroxymethyl]aromatics of the formula A--CH(OH)--B--CH(OH)--A. In these, the radicals A denote biphenylyl or terphenylyl radicals, and the radicals B denote phenylene, optionally alkylated biphenylene radicals, terphenylene, napthylene and phenylene-alkylene-phenylene radicals.
Conductive polypyrroles and copolymers thereof are described, inter alia, in European Patent Application No. 99,984. Polymers with conjugated double bonds in which (hetero)aromatic nuclei are, in each case, bonded to one another by a carbon atom are described in European Patent Application No. 218,093. Polymers which consist of the same heteroaromatics which are linked to one another alternately directly, or via a methine group, can be prepared, inter alia, according to World Publication No. 87/00678.